


Cage of the Golden Pyramid

by Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angels, Angst, BDSM, Contracts, Demons, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Marking, Mating, Middle Class District, Multi, Nekos, Poor District, Recovery, Red Light District, Redemption, Rich District, Slice of Life, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, other creatures, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf
Summary: In Domino there are multiple districts that deal with a variety of complications throughout the troublesome road of life. When several individuals are caught to be bought and sold to the highest bidder has the hikari to realize nothing is as it seems. What will happen when omegas are at last met by their alphas?





	Cage of the Golden Pyramid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UmaDengeki_sen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmaDengeki_sen/gifts).



**_Hey y'all! Welcome to a new story because I feel like it. I go with the flow with working on new stuff and working on updates. Majority of the time I work on updates though. I try to limit how many new stories I work on when it comes to fanfics, but for original works I have no limit. My main focus is my professional original work after all. Though I still adore writing and reading fanfics. Hehes_ **

**_Anyway, enough of me blathering on for now. Let's get on with it then. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, subscribe, drop some kudos, and leave some nice comments._ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I wish I did, but we can't have everything, right? Hehes**

**Pairing: Darkshipping. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.**

**Dedicated: to my beloved adoptive daughter, UmaDengeki-sen, who inspires and motivates me to continue working on my fanfics and original works. I use to consider her as a sister, but my vibe changed because in the last several months I've felt more of a parental vibe towards her. I don't know what I'd do without her though.**

**Cage of the Golden Pyramid**

**Chapter 1: Lure**

_Yami_

One day, I wake to see that it's a little after dawn. I'll need to take my younger brother to his job in two hours. It's only a little after six and his shift starts at sometime between eight and nine. Both of us have been out of high school for two years, but Yugi's a year younger than me. So, that makes me twenty-years-old while he's still nineteen. We've both been living at the apartment space above the game shop ever since grandpa died when we were both starting high school all that time ago. Though now seems so different, knowing it's hit both of us hard with the loss. Our parents….well, we don't know who they are. The only parent we have known has been Solomon, but he's been gone for quite some time unfortunately. Getting out of bed, I know these thoughts will do me no good. Dwelling on the past will only hold me back from moving forward.

Washing up quickly, I dry myself off before getting dressed. My tricolored hair falls down to the middle of my back a ways. It's mostly black with crimson at the tips of each strand while there are lightning bolt bangs that tend to cast a shadow into my gaze. Having ruby eyes is a rare color, but I really don't give to fucks what other people think about me. It's only thanks to Yugi that I have some confidence on my backbone. Without my little brother I probably might be lost. Putting on a pair of leather pants, I also put on a long sleeved dark gray shirt. I prefer the long sleeves to hide my scars. They're not ones I'm particularly proud of though. But I can't help to cut at times when the sorrow grips a firm hold upon me. What else is there? Maybe I have some things to live for, but this world has shown us more cruelty than kindness. Once I'm done, I grab my wallet and keys, heading out of my room to go into the kitchen to make us a quick bite to eat. There's still some time after all until we officially need to head out for our individual jobs. At least he has one that's not as dangerous as my own. At the stovetop, I grab some eggs along with vegetables and some sausage. With the money we manage to take in from our income each week allows us to keep things up to date and nicely stocked up to our liking. Getting two pans out, I put the meat in one while I crack the eggs to beat them up before putting them into the other one. Yugi's lactose intolerant so I can't use any cheese in meals. He's ok with almond, cashew, hazelnut, or soy milk. It's just regular milk that he can't drink. It doesn't bother me since I prefer the alternative too. We both try to be healthy, but we tend to indulge from time to time. We have the physique fortunately due to our metabolism and working out to do it once in a while. Moderation is key after all to say the least.

Hearing footsteps coming down here, I call out, "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Thanks," says Yugi quietly, eliciting a yawn as I guess he probably hasn't slept well, knowing he suffers from insomnia and anxiety.

"Anytime," I smile softly, wanting to put him at ease to not worry about me while I worry a hell of a lot about him.

When the meal finishes cooking, I put equal portions onto two plates. Yugi doesn't drink coffee because it'll worsen his condition. Sometimes he'll have some tea from time to time. Getting two turbos glasses out, I fill both with some low fat almond milk. Sugar is something we don't have around the house normally. If we do then Yugi doesn't like to share, usually having his own stash hidden somewhere. I learned my lesson about it a long time ago is if I bring any of that stuff in the house then one of us has to finish it off so it's out of the house. We have some silly rules around here, but we don't have many rules in general. The few I have are that if he's not going to be home on time that he has to text or call me. We have our own chores to take care of as well. If someone cooks then the other cleans up. What we also do is that during the day one of us is on shopkeeping duty for the game shop. Most likely that might be me as it is majority of the time. My job if you want to call it is at night. Rarely do I ever receive something to do for my employers during the daytime hours. Oddly enough I never have been able to figure out why. What Yugi works at is a diner, being a waiter there though they also have hours at night when the bar is open. During the day he serves and waits on the tables while at night he's behind the bar dealing out orders for drinks. At least he's not in any danger with that sort of business. Yugi does the dishes quickly, putting the wet ones on the pad to let them air dry before we need to go. Taking him to the diner, I wave goodbye to him before we part our separate ways. Well, I guess I need to head back to the game shop. Though before I can I feel my phone going off in my pocket. Both of us keep our cellphones on hand at all times. It's a precaution, knowing it's the only way that we can keep in contact with each other. Glancing down at the ID, I realize that this is one I don't realize. It continues to go off, making me frown in uncertainty of whether or not to answer it. Sighing in resignation, I answer it as I put it to my ear. The sound of a gruff British masculine voice is what I hear from the other end. The sound alone sends shivers running down my spine.

"Good, finally I manage to get into contact with you. Tonight…..I will be coming for you. The others on my side will be looking for the rest including your foolish little brother. Let's hope that we can get to you before any of you are put on the auction. If you are then of course the others and I will be there to buy you all off to ensure no one has what rightfully belongs to us," hisses the clearly masculine voice from the other end.

"W-Who in the name of Ra are you?" I blurt out, mentally cursing at how I might sound, knowing people like this might prey on the weaknesses of others.

"Heh, heh, you'll find out soon enough, Motou. Just be ready for when the time comes…..for us to meet face to face," he chuckles darkly before the line is cut off, stowing my phone away back in my pants pocket.

The words given to me still are bothersome. What does he mean? An auction? Maybe the guy has the wrong number or something. Yeah, that must be it, right? But somehow I know by that line of thinking I'm just kidding myself. Of course the owner of the voice doesn't seem to be messing around with me in the slightest. He sounded so serious, shuddering again at what I've come across. Has my work been causing me to get involved with things I don't understand? Obviously I do know that magic is something well known in this world of ours. It's as old as the ground we walk upon. Though what people truly are is unknown even to the most clever and sharp individuals. Before I reach the game shop again, I feel my phone going off for the second time today. Starting to get a little annoyed by all of this, I pull it out of my pocket to answer it again, deciding not to even check the ID this time. That might of been a mistake on my part though.

"What?" I snap, losing my patience with the call I had earlier with that stranger.

"You have a job to do…. I know this isn't the normal hours, but this is necessary…. At dusk I require you to go to the checkpoint. The other carrier will be there to give you the parcels to deliver," one of my employers say, ending the call before I can respond at all.

Rubbing my temples, I can tell right away that this isn't going to be a good day for the rest of it. First I'm given some weird ass call from some stalker and the next one of my bosses wants me to go out right before nightfall to carry out some business. Quickly, I text Yugi that I won't be around for supper tonight. At least he'll know I'll be at my job while he has some dinner and sleeps. Though I don't know how safe we'll be at our home any longer if someone such as the first call from today that has managed to get into contact with someone like me. It's a concerning thought, but there's nothing else I can really do about it except worry over it. Sighing in frustration, I brush it aside for now. All I can do is get to working at the shop, knowing I'll have to close a little early to be on time to intercept with the other carrier to receive the packages I need to deliver.

_Hmph, it seems like I'm not going to get a break anytime soon._

()()()()()

_Yugi_

Receiving a message from my older brother, I shrug at what he tells me. It's nothing new that he might not be there for supper. He has some late shifts with being one of the carriers for some high paying bosses in the rings in the red light district. The rings are the drug ones obviously. It's not fluffy work like what I do. Nope, what he does is hard ass shit that can easily get him into trouble if he's not careful. Trying to brush my troubling thoughts away, I need to focus on the tasks at hand. Serving the customers for the lunch rush, I give small talk to them and my co-workers even though I don't have much to say in the way of idle chitchat. Going about it as if nothing's wrong, I finish up this part of my work day to have an hour or two break before I'll be on bartending duty. It's nice that the people here give me good enough tips for whatever reason. Somehow I do a well job, but I just try to satisfy people because this is the only way I'm making some yen for rent, food, and other essentials. Everyone has to do what they can to make ends meet. The thing that's been bothering me is at night I feel as if something or more likely someone is watching me. Why? I'm no one special. I'm just a runt of the litter that has a spitfire attitude, not giving a shit what others think about me. Yami and I do depend on one another because we're the only family left that each of us has. Though I do feel good that I've been able to help him build up his confidence, knowing while we both have our submissive tendencies that we do have our backbones. To say the least I don't try to start trouble, but I will end it. Wearing a pair of fingerless gloves, I have a pair of cargo pants on along with a formfitting navy blue sleeveless shirt. I have some tattoos on my arms. On the left are some floral patterns in black and red. What? Flowers are a masculine thing. At least for us gay guys it is. Yeah, both Yami and I prefer the same sex. Women never seemed to have given any appeal to either him or I growing up. Though even in our early adulthood we still remain single. Perhaps someday we can both eventually find our soulmates. Taking a breather, I uncork a bottle of pills I keep on hand, taking out one to swallow it dry. Putting the lid back on, I shove it back into my pants pocket next to my phone. It's some prescribed medicine I take for my anxiety. Some people think I fake it. Why the hell do they think that? My issues are not something I fake. Who gets their jollies from faking a mental health issue? The fucked up kind most likely do it. I am kind of messed up, but I never fake what I experience, feel, say, and the like. Faking is something I despise with a fierce passion along with other things. Anyway, while waiting for the medicine to take effect, I accept some of the leftover food to nibble on. They usually allow us when the day shift finishes up. When it kicks in, I sigh in relief, finishing up my snack before going over to behind the bar, knowing it'll still be a few hours until I'm done here. Throughout the hours while dealing out drinks I accept any tips given. Sometimes the customers test me with something complex, but I usually do a fairly decent enough job for them to give me a little extra. It's not until almost midnight that I'm done here. Getting my phone out, I text Yami I'm heading home now before putting it away on my person. Collecting the money I've gained for today, I stow it all in my wallet before heading out of there as I punch out on the timesheet. Out in the streets of Domino, I notice there's a light breeze in the air. Why is it so quiet? Damn it! The silence…..bothers me. It's one of the triggers that will send me into a spike of adrenaline that's spurring on with anxiousness of what might be out here. Swallowing hard, I keep on going even though I hear whispers all around. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Before I can draw any sort of defense to my aid, I feel a cloth against my mouth. Darkness instantly drops me down to a grumbling heap on the ground. Though I don't feel the ground beneath me. A pair of arms catches me. Struggling, I can't fight against the unconsciousness sweeping me away from whatever drug this assailant has used on me. It's not until much later that I wake up, stirring back into the conscious world. Blinking my eyes open, I notice there are steel bars all surrounding me.

"W-What the fuck?" I whisper, eyes wide in shock of what I'm seeing here, noticing there are cuffs on my wrists and a collar around my neck that probably negate any magic use, mentally cursing to myself for getting into this mess.

"Huh, another one, eh? Well, you'll be good enough fodder for the auction tonight," mutters a voice off in the near distance though the owner of it remains out of my sight.

"An auction?" I ask in confusion, having no idea where I am nor what I'm doing here as the affects from the drug is still working in my system.

"Yes, the auction, little one. Awww, you don't know anything, do you?" Laughs the voice from the shadows.

"Don't patronize me," I hiss, glowering at the tone being used towards me.

"Ah, I digress I suppose…. Anyway, it'll happen later tonight. We'll have others to buy off to sell after all. So, stay in there….. Oh wait, you can't escape even if you tried. In due course you'll see that it's futile to struggle against fate."

()()()()()

_Bakura_

Ha! Does he honestly think I'm some average stalker? No, honey, I'm the most evil bastard anyone might come across. Perhaps there are others that claim they're worse than me, but then again anyone can be such a diabolical force of nature if they climb through the ranks properly enough. Putting my feet up on my desk, I think about the next course of action. To hit the auction house will be the spot to go to, figuring that I'll need to assist Atem with getting there. The fool doesn't even know how to get there in the first place. Most likely we'll run into Seto, Seth, and Malik on the way there. Getting up from my seat, I stretch to get the little bit of stiffness out of me. When I feel good enough I leave my home to the streets, living in the red light district of course. Only Seto, Seth, and Atem live in the rich part of the city.

_It's all coming together nicely enough. Well, in due course I'll finally have my omega at last. No doubt that fucker is going to be there to try stealing him from me, but I won't let Yami slip out of my grasp no matter what it takes._

**_Oks, that's the end of chappie one. I hope you all enjoyed. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


End file.
